My Cream Boy
by thenobody00
Summary: After finally defeating The Deboss Legion, the Kyoryuger went on their separated ways in life. Daigo/King forging his own path. Nobuharu is working at his odd job. Amy & Utchy working togther at the Tiger Boy. Ian doing what he is good at. Souji lived a normal live and lived on his own now. Souji wanted to know more and learn what love really is.


Right after finally defeating the Deboss Legion, everyone went their separate ways.

A new life begin where there are no more enemies. Souji living by his own at a very young age. Knowing so little of the "adult" world. Souji having help from his mother the pay up most of his rent. Since his mom bought him the luxurious apartment room. His life was going well and kind of starting to get boring afterwards. A few weeks past by, living so lonely on his own was a terrible choice he made. Just sitting on the couch watching his movies being bored as hell. And munching on some junk food. He sits upright to drink a cup of water. He hears the door bell then gets up to go answer. He looks through the eye hole. It's his mother and father with gifts. He then opens the door for them. The parents came in.

"Welcome to the most boring place in the world", Souji exclaimed.

His parents puts the gifts on the table. His father sighs deeply. His mother just sits down looking out the window. His father looks at him and gives him a hug then releases him. He puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Son, hows life on your own", Souji's father.

"Fine father. Everything is fine", Souji looking down.

"Well lets just sit down at the table. And discuss your problems", Souji's father.

They went to go sit down at the kitchen table. His father sat next to his wife. His mother turns to look at him. Everyone calmly sitting down in for a moment of silence. Then his mother spoke.

"Son, we need to get you a room mate or someone else to live with you ", Souji's mother excitedly.

"Mom! ", Souji.

"Well, we have to choose someone to live with you. Or Father here will choose someone for you", Souji's mother.

"Your mother is right. you need someone at least. Maybe one of your comrades", Souji's father putting his arms on the table.

Souji sighs heavily.

"I don't want one of them to live with me. I need to handle things on my own", Souji.

"Souiji-kun, it will be fine. At least you won't be bored", Souji's mother.

"I don't need one", Souji.

After a couple of hours of talking about it, they decided to let Souji do what he wants. Then they left the place. The sun starts to set and Souji cleans up his mess. After cleaning he takes a shower then goes to sleep. He wants to know if he can ever met one of them again.

"Who should I let in my place? King... nah. Nou-san... nope. Utchy... nuh uh. Ian...", Souji.

He fells asleep that night dreaming of a person to live with.

The next day, he wakes up to do his daily things in life. Right after finishing breakfast, he goes out to take stroll in the park and practice his swordsmanship. In the park he saw Nou-san with his niece and sister at the play area. Souji didn't want to be know. Nou-san find him instead. They both meet and greet each other. Later Nou-san, his sister, & niece went off to the ice-cream shop. It was a pleasant meeting each other after such a "long time". After hours and hours of practicing, he goes home a takes a shower then goes shopping for groceries. At the cash register.

"That will be 5,000 yen please, " cashier lady.

"Here you go", Souji hands him the money.

Off he goes to his home and takes the cab. When he got there, he saw someone that looked familiar. He was wearing a black leather vest. He then push Souji into the alley. He was wearing a mask and gloves. He then takes off the mask. He then looks back if those securities were coming. He turns back at Souji and hold his arms tightly. As the securities came, he kissed Souji while his back is facing towards the open area and Souji looking behind him. Souji's eyes widen and drops his bags. He tries to break free but couldn't. The securities went forward and he lets go of his arms. Souji was shock that it was Ian behind that mask. Ian looks at him.

"Hey", Ian. "Boy-kun".

Souji stares at him for a few seconds and slaps him.

"Ouch... what's that for?", Ian.

Souji stares at him angrily.

"Later, Boy-kun", Ian.

He went away but Souji caught his arm. Souji looking down

"Be with - I... I... I'm lonely", Souji.

Souji takes Ian up to his apartment. He opens the door and Ian goes in first then Souji went in. He closes the door as Ian takes off his shoes to where the sandals/slippers. Luckily, Souji has another pair of it. Souji puts the groceries on the table then in the fridge. Ian just laying on the couch.

"So, how did you afford this luxury hotel", Ian.

"My mom, of course", Souji in normal voice.

"I see... It was obvious", Ian.

"How would you know?", Souji putting the radish at the bottom of the fridge.

"It's just a feeling", Ian. "Why don't I cook something for us to eat".

Souji stands up then close the fridge. He walks towards Ian and put his hands on the couch.

"No, not all of it. Saving some for later use", Souji.

"You don't know how to cook don't you", Ian.

He then sits upright and exhales.

"Do you? Boy-kun", Ian.

"Only a little", Souji shrug.

Souji lifts his body. Ian walks around to stand next to Souji. Face-to-face, Ian laughs a little and pats Souji on the head then smiles at him. He goes to cook dinner. Night has come, Ian serve a dish that Souji never seen such an elegant dish. He puts plate to the other end and at the front. Ian lights up a candle and then sits down. Ian eats first but Souji looks at his food. Ian stops and slurp the noodle then swallow it.

"What's wrong? Boy-kun", Ian looking at him.

"I don't know it's something that happen", Souji.

He thinks about that kiss from Ian when the securities came by.

"Don't like squid ink noodles", Ian.

"It's not that. It's something else I have in mind", Souji while looking away.

Ian smiles at him and giggles. Souji turns to look at him

"It's not funny, Ian", Souji.

He stops giggling.

"Just eat before your dish gets cold", Ian.

Souji taking a shower while Ian undresses outside the bathroom. He gets a towel from the drawer and grabs the black one. He then takes of his pants and then wraps the towel around his neck. He goes to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Boy-kun, could you hurry up. Don't waste all the hot water", Ian.

Meanwhile inside.

"Just hold up you idiot. I'm almost finish", Souji.

After a 6 or 8 minutes later, Souji comes out all dried up. Ian pats his back and heads into the bathroom. Souji stops and thinks about what he saw. His hot body with flawless abs that where a sort of milky. Suddenly Souji's penis erected and could not stop thinking about it. When he finally realizes, he looks down and freaks out and goes into the room. He quickly changes into his green pj's. In the bathroom, Ian dries himself wrap a towel around his waist. He walks and see's a writing: "Do I really love Ian...". Ian smiles and heads out and into the bedroom. Inside, Souji was sleeping on the side where the window is. Ian drops his towels showing his naked body and Souji slowly turns around. Ian looks back and then in front looking for a boxer in a wardrobe. He puts the boxer on and goes next to the bed then sits. Ian goes to sleep and turns off the lights. Souji turns towards facing the window. He opens his eyes and watches the moon.

"Ian... what did you do early before meeting me. Why did you kiss me?", Souji's thoughts.

Souji's heart pumping with a feeling of warmth and comfort.

"What did I feel back there when he kissed me? I never been kiss before", Souji's thoughts.

He goes back to sleep.

The next morning, Souji waking up with arms wrap around him. And someone breathing on the back of his neck. His heart bumping the same thing he felt yesterday. He quietly turns around and was shock to see who it was.


End file.
